I'll Stand By You Ace
by Saria-Alkiniria
Summary: "I'll stand by you, Won't let nobody hurt you"... Ace, please, don't die. Let me save you, let me be the big brother this time.


**Disclaimer: **This is song-fic using "I'll stand by you" (by The Pretenders) wtih Luffy's point of view. I'm french so there must be many mistakes in it but I really wanted to make it in english. Anyway, I thought this song fits Luffy and Ace (or the Mugiwara especially Nami and Robin) perfectly so came the song-fic! :p

**I'll Stand By You Ace**

_Oh, why you look so sad?_  
_Tears are in your eyes_  
_Come on and come to me now_

_Dont be ashamed to cry_  
_Let me see you through_  
_'cause I've seen the dark side too_

I knew you wasn't going to be happy seeing me here trying to save you. I know you would be mad at me. You always were the stronger one after all, the protective big brother who always seems to win any fights, even having the authority to yell at Jii-chan when he had this wonderful idea of leaving me alone in this forest in order to make a good Marine out of me.  
But I couldn't let you die.  
I wish I came here directly after Thriller Bark, when your vivrecard wasn't so burnt, when my nakama were still here. But I know I couldn't let them coming here, it was my choice and, as a captain, I couldn't forced them to risk their lives for a personal problem. Moreover, you're my brother, I'm you're little brother. Let me save you, for a while.

You said you'd be ashamed if someone as weak as me came to save you, as if it'd me makes angry. Did you think you'd manage to make me leave by saying that? I don't care if you want to be saved or not, if you really want to die at least do it when you're with us. Your crew, your family.  
They all came here, your whole crew and the one you call father. This ossan seems pretty strong by the way, so do the one with blond hair and the others. It doesn't surprises me that you've got so many nakama around you.  
So stop thinking that you're alone.

_When the night falls on you_  
_You dont know what to do_  
_Nothing you confess_  
_Could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_

One day I heard you talking to Jii-chan, you were saying something that I didn't forget. By Jii-chan's reaction it seems it wasn't the first time you had those pessimistic and dark statements.  
You were asking him if you should continue to live, if you were supposed to be there.  
Little by little I've seen your smile grow up, your strength too. I never managed to surpass you and you were the one who doubted. You were more than a brother, a father figure, someone I could look up to, and it appears that you were the one who was suffering the most.  
Don't keep that inside you, let me help you. Let the little brother taking the big bro's role.  
You'll be mad but I don't care, I'll save you Ace. Just don't ever say goodbye.

You were afraid we'd love you less if we learn that you're King of Pirates' son? I remember your face when we first met, when I said that Shanks and Gold Roger were the men I admired, when I said that I'll become the pirate king. It was quite funny. You just stay there looking at me the same way you'd do if I was falling from the sky, until a smile showed up on your face. I didn't realize at that time what my dream means to you.  
Nothing you can do, nothing you can say, could make us love you less. I'm sorry Ace but, this time, you lose that battle. We'll, I will, save you, whether you like it or not.  
After all, I'll always love you. You'll always be Nii-chan. Nothing will be able to change that. That's all.

_So if you're mad, get mad_  
_Dont hold it all inside_  
_Come on and talk to me now_  
_Hey, what you got to hide?_

_I get angry too_  
_Well I'm a lot like you_  
_When youre standing at the crossroads_  
_And dont know which path to choose_

_Let me come along_  
_'cause even if you're wrong_  
_I'll stand by you_

I'm making my way through this mess, fighting all the marines that have the bad idea of coming in front of me, even those shitty admirals. I don't care about the wounds, so stop worrying for a change, I'll success. I've always decided. I won't let those swords hurt you as they did for Gold Roger. I won't let nobody hurt you because I'll always be there, as you were always be there for me.

When we were younger, you promised me you'd never die. I was so afraid of losing you that I directly thought you were when you didn't show up until the night came, all covers by injuries. You were pretty angry when you saw that I was crying, that I could think you'd lose. From this precise moment I knew you'd always be there for me, saving me from the bullies. You were so strong. You ARE strong and you are precious to your nakama. Precious to me. Don't ever let someone say the opposite. If they do, I'd throw a Bazooka right in their face.

_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Take me in, into your darkest hour_  
_And I'll never desert you_  
_I'll stand by you_

_And when..._  
_When the night falls on you, baby_  
_You're feeling all alone_  
_You won't be on your own_

I have a regret though: the fact that I didn't know your real past when I was young. I'd be stronger just for being able to fight your own bullies. You didn't had to hide that from me but you did and you protected me the whole time. Now, it's my turn to help you. I don't care about your past, I don't care if you want to die but, at least, say that when you're with us, say that when you're with your nakama and your family. Don't let the marines take your life.  
It's funny, in many ways you reminds me of Robin. I won't let the marines do what they want, as they tried with her, I won't let you suffer anymore.  
Hit me, yell at me if you want, I don't care. I'll save you.

_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_  
_Take me in, into your darkest hour_  
_And I'll never desert you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_

Because you're my only brother, my family. I need you. I can't continue and keep on living without you.

_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_

Don't die.  
You promised me.  
I love you.


End file.
